Kado untuk Sahabat
by hyuga niah95
Summary: kau adalah sahabatku, dulu sekarang atau pun di masa mendatang, semuanya akan tetap sama!/Bad summary!/ RnR please*puppy eyes


**Kado untuk sahabat**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Angst ; Friendship**

**Warning : AU ; OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; Lebay ; Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading and review please_^**

_Sudah beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu, tapi kau masih saja mengacuhkannya_. Sahabatmu mencoba untuk meminta maaf kepadamu tapi kau malah mengabaikannya, mengebas tangannya dari punggungmu dan memakinya, mengingatkannya kembali kepada peristiwa itu.

Kau tahu, sebenarnya dia tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi, dia tak ingin terus-terusan terjebak dalam mimpi buruk lagi. Tapi kau malah mengingatkannya tentang hal itu. Apa kau tak sadar juga, sahabatmu sudah mengaku salah. Dia mengaku telah mengacaukan pesta ulang tahunmu dulu, datang dengan baju lusuh, bertingkah aneh, merusak hadiah dari orang yang sangat spesial bagimu dan mengganggu kencanmu dengan kekasihmu Sasuke.

Tapi tetap saja kau tak berubah. Kau masih sama dengan yang dulu. Masih menjadi Sakura yang dingin, Sakura yang sama sekali tak mau memaafkan temannya sendiri dan malah melupakannya begitu saja. Apa kau lupa, dia adalah sahabatmu! Entah itu menurutmu dulu, yang jelas dia tetap sahabatmu bukan?

.

.

.

Maafkan dia!

.

.

.

Hati nuranimu selalu berkata seperti itu. kau ingin memaafkannya tapi rasa gengsimulah yang mencegahmu.

"Maafin gue!" sekali lagi sahabatmu memohon kepadamu. Sesekali kau melirik ke arahnya, ingin memaafkannnya namun kau urungkan lagi. Kau masih saja mengingat kejadian lampau itu.

.

.

.

Maafkan dia sebelum semuanya terlambat!

.

.

.

Sekali lagi hati kecilmu berkata seperti itu. Kau ingin memaafkannya tapi sekali lagi kau menolaknya. Kau tak tahu bagaimana mengucapkan kata itu, mulutmu terlihat tak bisa mengatakannya. Kau terus berlatih mengucapkan kata itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kau sama sekali tak bisa mengucapkannya!.

.

.

.

Segitu bencimukah dengannya,

hingga kata itu pun sangat susah kau ucapkan?

.

.

.

Kau putus asa. Konflik hebat antar nurani dan dirimu begitu membuatmu tersiksa. Kau memutuskan untuk memaafkannya. Kau menghampirinya, mencoba memaafkannya tapi hasilnya...

"I-Ino, g-gue mau ma-a—" kau sama sekali belum bisa mengucapkan kata itu, bahkan setelah kau berada di depannya. Kau marah! Kau marah pada dirimu sendiri. kau kecewa tak bisa mengucapkannya kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sahabatmu yang masih saja mematung berharap kau menyebut kata itu.

.

.

.

Bahagia

.

.

.

Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata dia begitu bahagia mendengar kau menyebut namanya. Baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup berharap itu adalah tanda kau telah memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bertanya pada dirimu,

"kenapa Ino menjauh dariku? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu sibuk? Akhir-akhir ini juga dia tak fokus belajar bahkan dia jarang terlihat sehat dan bersemangat, wajahnya begitu pucat! Apa dia sakit?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu jelas menggambarkan rasa khawatirmu padanya. Kau ingin menghampirinya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja tapi untuk kesekian kalinya kau menolaknya. Mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Ah iya, sebenarnya kau telah memaafkannya walau kau tak bisa akrab dengannya seperti dulu tapi, kau teringat kejadian di pesta ulang tahunmu dulu. Bagaimana cara dia menghancurkan pestamu. Tentu saja kau mengingat semuanya, seminggu lagi adalah pesta ulang tahunmu dan kau tak ingin dia mengacaukannya lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Apa yang kau lakukan?

Kenapa kau seperti dulu lagi?

Bersikap dingin kepadanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahunmu. Kau berusaha membuatnya se-meriah mungkin. Kau mengundang semua teman kelasmu kecuali... Ya, kecuali Ino. Kau tak ingin hal itu terulang kembali. Bagimu hari ini harus menjadi hari yang spesial tanpanya.

Tentu saja Ino merasa keliru dengan keputusanmu tersebut. Bukankah kau telah memaafkannya? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mengundangnya? Padahal dia sangat berharap

.

.

.

Kau kembali dikuasai oleh egomu!

Kata-kata yang harusnya tak kau ucapkan, dengan mudahnya kau katakan.

.

.

.

"Sakura, gue pingin ngasih sesuatu ke elo!" sahabatmu memintamu untuk mendengarkannya, tapi kau malah menolaknya, kau bilang harus segera pulang untuk memastikan semua persiapan pesta ulang tahunmu telah selesai.

Sahabatmu tak menyerah sampai di situ. Dia terus mengikutimu hingga tiba di rumahmu, nampaknya dia ingin memberimu hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi kau menolaknya, perdebatan antara dia dan dirimu pun terjadi di depan rumahmu.

"Tolong Sakura, berbaliklah sebentar!" pintanya

"Nggak. Aku benar-benar nggak punya waktu sekarang! Bahkan untuk basa-basi denganmu pun tak ada " kali ini kau menaikkan volume suaramu yang masih membelakangi Ino kemudia segera masuk ke rumahmu.

"Baiklah kau yang memaksaku," Ino kemudian berlari mengikutimu kembali dan memberi sebuah surat kepadamu "Ini. Gue cuman ingin kasih ini ke elo, terima ya!" dia tersenyum seperti biasanya tapi kau sama sekali mengabaikan senyuman manisnya itu. Kini kau benar-benar telah dikuasai oleh egomu. Kau berkata apa yang seharusnya tak pantas kau katakan.

"Apa elo bercanda? elo kira dengan surat yang isinya nggak jelas ini bisa ngebujuk gue buat ngundang elo ke pesta gue? Sayangnya enggak! Elo lebih pantas enyah dari sini. Gue sama sekali nggak mau elo ada di sini. Gue nggak mau elo hancurin pesta ulang tahun gue lagi!"

Sahabatmu tampak terlihat pucat, tapi kau mengabaikannya dan tetap melanjutkan kata-kata sinismu.

"Seharunya elo sadar setelah apa yang telah elo lakuin dulu. Elo udah hancurin semuanya termasuk hancurin kencan berharga gue dengan Sasuke. Apa elo belum sadar juga? Pikir donk malu elo tuh sebenarnya di mana sih? Seharusnya setelah kejadian itu elo nggak bakal berani lagi nemuin gue apalagi buat datang ke pesta gue sekarang. Loe mestinya menyesal! Tapi apa, loe nekat juga ya? Dasar!"

Sahabatmu masih saja terdiam. Sekarang dia benar-benar terpukul mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja kau ucapkan. Dia ingin mengelak tapi lidahnya terlalu kaku mengatakannya.

Sahabatmu pergi begitu saja. Kau terdiam! Sebenarnya kau tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur.

.

.

.

Kejar dia,

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

.

.

.

Malam ini kau terlihat begitu pucat. Kau sama sekali tak menikmati pesta ulang tahunmu. Rasa khawatir yang amat besar menghantuimu. Kau memikirkan Ino sahabatmu, entah mengapa kau begitu mencemaskannya.

Kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta ulang tahunmu, semua orang menatap heran ke arahmu termasuk kedua orang tuamu. Tapi, siapa peduli mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka, menikmati setiap lantunan lagu romantis dan suasana yang begitu menakjubkan di pesta ulang tahunmu.

Kau berlari sekencang mungkin. Entah angin apa yang membawamu hingga saat ini kau berada di rumah Ino. Rumah kecil itu terlihat begitu sepi, tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Rasa penasaran membawamu menelusuri rumah kecil itu.

Sunyi. Tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam sana. Kau mulai menyalakan setiap lampu dalam rumah itu mengetahui kau sangat takut pada kegelapan. Kau memanggil manggil nama sahabatmu tapi dia sama sekali tak menjawabnya.

Tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri, kau melihat sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Kau memasukinya, menyalakan lampu kamar untuk memastikan siapa orang di dalam sana. Tapi apa yang kau temukan...

Kau menemukan sahabatmu tergeletak di lantai dengan darah di sekelilingnya. kau mendekatinya berharap itu hanya lelucon yang dibuatnya. Tapi dugaanmu salah, itu sama sekali bukan lelucon. Kau menemukan sebuat pisau dan secarik kertas di sampingnya. 'Apakah dia bunuh diri?' kau bertanya pada dirimu.

Jawabanya 'Ya' mungkin saja. Kau mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang. Apakah itu penyebabnya? Kau mulai memeluk sahabatmu, membiarkan gaun putihmu ternoda oleh darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari tangannya. Sesegera mungkin kau menelpon orang tuamu berharap dia segera datang.

.

.

.

Apa yang telah kau lakukan?

Kau membunuh sahabatmu, kau mematahkan semangat hidupnya!

Hingga dia memilih jalan yang salah.

.

.

.

Sekarang kau berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Menunggu keputusan dokter mengenai sahabatmu. Kau tercengang saat mengetahui dia tak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Air matamu pelahan turun membasahi pipimu. Kau menyesali perbuatanmu. Ulang tahunmu kali ini benar-benar lebih kacau dibanding dulu dan itu semua karena kesalahanmu sendiri.

.

.

.

Sedih!

Kenapa kau baru merasakannya sekarang,

Di mana kau selama ini?

.

.

.

Kau masih saja duduk termenung di sebelah makam sahabatmu, kau menatap makamnya erat seakan belum mengikhlaskan kepergian sahabatmu itu. Perlahan tetesan lembut itu kembali jatuh, kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat kau mengingat surat yang diberikan Ino padamu kemarin serta surat yang satunya lagi yang kau temukan di sampingnya.

Sesegera mungkin kau berlari pulang, berharap surat itu masih tersimpan rapi di atas meja makan sebelum surat itu dibuang oleh ibumu. Kau menemukannya, "Tolong pergi ke rumah pohon sekarang" begitulah isi surat tersebut. Meskipun itu surat yang kemarin tapi kau tetap menuju ke sana.

Rumah pohon itu tampak lain. Di sekelilingnya begitu banyak balon dan di depan pintu tertulis 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. Kau berpikir 'Apakah ini hadiah untukku?' mungkin saja iya. Kau mulai menaiki anak tangga yang telah tersusun rapi menuju lantai di atas sana, dan...

Alangkah terkejutnya kamu melihatnya. Pengorbanan sahabatmu selama ini. Kau mulai memperhatikan setiap dinding kecil itu dengan mata yang membelalak tak percaya. Dekorasi yang sangat indah meski agak terlalu kekanak-kanakan, pernak pernik yang indah, foto-fotomu bersama Ino sahabatmu terpajang rapi dan terakhir kau melihat sebuat kotak yang berisikan kue ulang tahun.

Kau tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau lihat. Kejutan untukmu, kau mulai penasaran dan memutuskan membaca surat yang kau temukan kemarin di kamar Ino.

Untuk Sakura,

Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan di hari spesialmu ini. A-aku tak bisa berkata banyak mungkin ini adalah keputusanku, meskipun keputusanku ini adalah keputusan yang salah, tapi sekali lagi apakah kau betul-betul tak ingin memaafkanku? Apa kau begitu membenciku? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu jika perbuatanku dulu membuatmu benar-benar marah kepadaku, tapi jujur aku benar-benar tak bermaksud begitu.

Sepertinya ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku tahu kau masih terpukul karena bagimu pesta ulang tahun adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini dan aku telah mengacaukan hal indah itu maka dari itu aku berniat menebus kesalahanku dengan memberimu kejutan kecil di ulang tahunmu kali ini... ya, walaupun ini tidak akan bisa menebus seluruh kesalahaku padamu.

Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Apa kau menyukainya? Maaf jika ini tak bagus untukmu, maaf juga jika aku memajang semua foto kita berdua semasa SMP dulu. Aku hanya ingin kau tak melupakan kenangan indah itu. Yah, masih teringat betul di memori kepalaku saat-saat di mana kita sering bersama entah itu sedih ataupun senang yang jelas bagiku itu semua indah apa kau juga begitu? Kuharap iya.

Kau berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali membacanya. Pikiranmu kembali teringat akan sahabatmu. Ternyata selama ini di terlihat tak sehat dan menjauhimu hanya untuk menyiapkan semua ini untukmu, tapi kau malah membunuhnya. Ya, kaulah yang membunuh sahabatmu, kau yang mematakan semangat hidupnya hingga dia mengambil jalan yang salah untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kau kembali membacanya.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Maafkan aku atas keputusan yang ku ambil ini. Aku sadar aku berdosa tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Pikiranku tak jernih lagi, aku kehilangan tujuan hidupku. Kau tahu, tujuan hidupku adalah kau. Ya, kau! Setelah orang tuaku meninggalkanku, setelah kakakku tak ada lagi, hanya kaulah yang menjadi alasan aku hidup di dunia ini karena kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki.

Dulu, aku sempat berpikir, kenapa aku harus terlahir di dunia ini jika aku dilahirkan hanya untuk merasakan penderitaan? Tapi pertanyaan itu tak pernah muncul lagi di benakku setelah aku mengenalmu. Kaulah yang selama ini menjadi semangat hidupku, tapi setelah aku sadar kalau kau tak lagi menginginkanku, aku bingung aku harus bagaimana. Apa gunanya lagi aku hidup?

Kau tahu, meskipun nantinya kita berbeda alam dan kau tetap membenciku, perasaakun padamu tak akan pernah berbeda ataupun berubah. Kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku. Dulu sekarang ataupun di masa mendatang selalu akan seperti itu maka dari itu terima kasih untuk semuanya, terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku untuk bisa menjadi sahabatmu bagiku itu adalah hadiah terindah selama aku hidup. Dan tolong jangan merasa bersalah, jangan membuat dirimu terluka dengan keputusanku ini, kau tak salah akulah yang salah jadi, nikmati hidupmu...

_Yamanaka Ino_

Kau terdiam, air matamu kembali turun membashi pipimu lebih deras dari yang tadi. Penyesalan yang amat-amat sangat mendalam menggambarkan semua kesedihanmu. Kau menyesali perbuatanmu, menyesali semua hal yang telah kau lakukan pada sahabatmu. Kau tak berani menatap dirimu sendiri, dirimu yang telah membunuh sahabatmu sendiri. ceritanya, pengorbanannya, sungguh sangat kau sesali melakukan hal sekeji itu padanya. Kini hanya memori tentangnyalah yang bisa kau jadikan kenangan karena dia tlah tiada.

.

.

.

Senyum itu,

Senyum yang selalu kau lihat ketika dulu kau bersamanya

.

.

.

Kau kembali melihat senyuman manis itu dari kejauhan sana. Siapa sangka, ternyata dari alam sana dia tersenyum melihatmu. Melihatmu masih menganggapnya juga sebagai sahabatnya dan ingin memaafkannya. Sekarang dia bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa harus melupakan satupun kenanganmu bersamanya.

Kau membalas senyumannya. Kau mulai sadar betapa pentingnya dia bagimu, betapa berharganya dia bagimu, dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kau miliki dan akan terus seperti , dia sangat baik di akhir hidupnyapun dia sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu walaupun dia sempat mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu darimu, walaupun kau selalu menyakitinya dan tak menganggapnya sama sekali tapi dia masih saja menyayangimu bahkan memberimu kejutan yang terindah sebelum dia pergi.

Senyuman itu mulai memudar diikuti dengan terbenamnya sang surya kau sadar akan segala pegorbananya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya...

"Selamat jalan sahabatku, kau tetap akan menjadi sahabatku dan terima kasih untuk kado yang kau berikan untukku, aku tak akan melupakannya karena ini adalah hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah kudapat... Sayounara..."

A/N : Akh, akhirnya jadi juga Fic abal Hyuga. bagus nggak? bagus aja deh hehehe. oh ya, maaf apabila masih banyak yang salah yah, Hyuga kan juga manusia biasa hehehe. well, dari pada banyak basa-basi akhir kata Review please... saran dan kritik diterima, flame juga boleh hohohoh_^


End file.
